The Wild Angel
by Dan Inverse
Summary: I can't really said much since it will spoild the story but this is An Angel Sanctuary / Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo cross and a bit Slayer cross too. In the future might have more crosses. This is my first mega cross please c&c...
1. Default Chapter

The Wild Angel  
  
An Angel Sanctuary / Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo cross and a bit Slayer cross too. In the future might have more crosses.  
  
Angel Zero - Final conflict and a new path  
  
Atziluth's Tower of Creation - Etenamenki. A holy place, which God once reside, now a battlefield to the two most powerful angels that exists since the beginning of time. The organic and inorganic angel.  
  
Both organic and inorganic angels hold the same beautiful facial that clearly mark them as siblings. The only different between the two angels are the red hair organic angel was a female and the inorganic angel with light purple hair that was close to blue were a male.  
  
Furthermore the male angel used some sort of wire like tentacles to fight whereas the red hair girl used a transparent like sword that seems to mix between a Kantana and broadsword.  
  
They fight for days yet they still can't gain an advantage toward each other; this is because God created their power to be directly opposite to counter each other power. Both of them fight carefully waiting for the moment their opponent became careless.  
  
Suddenly the red head girl slip and immediately her opponent took advantage of the moment. The inorganic angel used his tentacles and cut though her body and than release more tentacle and wrapped around his opponent like a mummies. The bone crush pressure plus the wound the inorganic angel gave her had made her nearly scream out in pain yet she refuse to show any weakness toward the manic bastard in front of her that killed all her friends and most unforgiving of all he killed her love - Sera Kaiou.  
  
"Well sister isn't this ironic? The last time we fight here you managed to beat me to plum and seal me off but this time. / snicker / / snicker / such a pity I must end it like this way Alexiel!" as the inorganic angel continue using his wire like tentacle to rib off the organic angel body part by part while enjoying the painful look that his sister can't hide even with her superior will.  
  
"Shut up Rociel! For the last time my name is Ranma Saotome and I am not your SISTER!" as the organic angel hiss in anger while trying to struggle off the tentacle.  
  
"Sis, you know I love you. Why can't you love me?"  
  
"Fuck yourself Rociel! I rather love a toad rather than a crazy bastard like you!"  
  
The inorganic angel grew more and more angry as his beautiful sister taunt finally he snapped, "Since I can't have you love at least I will have your corpse." As he prepared a massive energy ball to finished her off.  
  
**Damn! Am I going to die here? If I die I will at least take this bastard with me. ** Suddenly she remembered another forbidden spell God had carefully store away since the beginning of time. A spell that will provoke a power that draw the source of all power even God can't control. She smiled sincere for the first time ever since her love death as she silently provoked the forbidden spell with her remaining strength.  
  
"What is so amusing sister?" asked the inorganic angel as he noticed the unusual behave of his sister.  
  
The organic angel ignored his question as she continued to call upon the chaos spell.  
  
The silent treatment that he received from his sister made him unease, he start having a strange feeling, a strange déjà vu. Suddenly his eyes widen when he recognized the feeling, it was the time before Alexiel seal him. Immediately he release the organic angel and try to shift to another being but found out that he couldn't sense the present of any of his slave.  
  
"What is the matter - brother dearest - feel trapped?" asked the red hair angel in a sarcastic tone while the golden aura's she generated slowly envelop both of them.  
  
"What-what had you done."  
  
"Bringing both of us to the Sea of Chaos." Said the organic angel while start to cough blood the chaos spell slowly drains off all her power and life energy.  
  
The inorganic angel for the second time in his life felt truly frighten, a sensation he long lost.  
  
The inorganic angel sits back and laugh insanely but the sound dies off when the lights slowly blind him.  
  
** Finally everything ends! Sera-Chan I finally avenged you. ** As darkness cease the organic angel.  
  
---------------------  
  
The Sea of Chaos  
  
---------------------  
  
There was a lone figure standing in the middle of the sea of chaos, looking amused at her few of her favorite entertainment somehow gain access to her power to enter her domain. As she ponder what to do with her newest guest, suddenly an idea struck her mind as she smile mischievously that would place certain mysterious priest in shame, she wave her hand and sent the Tran passers away, with a snapped of finger she create a packet of popcorn as she sit back and enjoyed what her little creation will present to her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Author notes and disclaimer:  
  
1) I don't own any story and character that I put inside my fic so don't bother me!  
  
2) To understand my story, you must first read Angel Sanctuary.  
  
3) I tend to replace the some of the character in angel sanctuary with TM and Ranma  
  
character.  
  
4) In the Angel Sanctuary story Setsuna (Hero) (Not Sailor Pluto Setsuna the Angel  
  
Sanctuary one) was in love with her blood sister Sera.  
  
5) And as you can see I put Ranma as Setsuna in my story.  
  
6) I haven't finish reading the angel sanctuary story so the story ending I sort of  
  
create it though my imagination.  
  
7) The Angel Sanctuary, Ranma and Tenchi Muyo world I place it in the four world  
  
of L-sama creation. (Don't know who is L-sama? Read Slayer to find out!)  
  
8) Lastly I would like to thanks all my pre reader for their help. 


	2. Default Chapter

The Wild Angel   
An Angel Sanctuary / Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo cross and a bit Slayer   
cross too. In the future might have more crosses.  
Angel one – Gone the old one find a new family.   
  
******  
(Earth in an alternative dimension)  
  
Five year old Ranma looked at the glowing eyes on the other side of   
the pit. He was a bit scared. But pop said it was ok. Pop said that   
this would teach him the ultimate fighting technique. But still, he   
had been dropped into a newly dug pit, covered in cat food. He   
didn't   
like the kitties eyes. There was hunger in them. He didn't like them   
  
at all. The cats jumped at Ranma and began tearing food from him.   
The   
young boy screamed as pain of claws was all over his body. He   
continues to feel the pain until a point his sense slowly numb and   
he   
began to drown in his owned blood. Suddenly he felt an even worse   
pain behind his back as he scream even louder.   
  
******  
Meanwhile at the null space, Tokimi felt a familiar yet extremely   
powerful power appear for a very short period of time, she tries to   
recall where she had felt such power before, but for the life of her   
  
she frown as she can't recall.   
  
******  
At the same time Tsunami also felt the familiar energy spike but sit   
  
faint so fast she can't determine where it is, the only thing she   
could determine is that the power is somewhere near the place where   
Ryoko was imprison.   
******  
  
The Neko-ken training was progressing splendidly. It really simply   
pain Genma Saotome for making his son suffer like that (for your   
information He love his son), but he knew that this was best for his   
  
son. It would make him strong; his son would not be trapped under   
Happosai like he was.   
  
Then the screaming stopped. It was too soon. Then after an awkward   
silent an even piecing scream replace the previous scream. This had   
causes Genma felt very worried. Then lid that covering the pit   
explode, three pairs of wings slowly emerge from the pit, the wings   
was connected behind a beautiful seventeen years old red hair girl   
that slowly raise from the pit with a dangerous looking red blade.   
  
"What is that?" but that was all he could say before he was cut to   
pieces by the berserk dark messiah.   
  
The berserk angel, scan her surrounding for her most hated enemy as   
he notice a raven hair man dress in priest robe running toward this   
direction. *So you think you could trick me with that human guise   
trick again? * She smirk as she attack the Rociel host human.   
  
******  
Yosho or rather Katsuhito Masaki was a bit nervous, it was the first   
  
time he felt so helpless without his Tenchi-ken, he must admit this   
angel was skill and powerful, he doubt anything short of Tenchi-ken   
could stop this angel.   
  
How he gotten into this mess was when he trying to clam down his   
daughter after her little fight with his son-in-law when his son-in-  
law blow up at Achika about having another baby. Since than they had   
  
been having a mini cold war, to end his stomach misery, he drag his   
daughter along with his three years old grand son Tenchi to visit   
his   
son-in-law hoping that the two children would make up with each   
other. As he was wandering around the area suddenly he was startled   
by massive amount of energy he felt surface nearby, immediately he   
ran toward the source of power. But as he reaches the destiny place   
what he found simply out of his imagination within his entire life.   
  
He saw a real live angel before him like the story book he read on   
earth, it was an unearthly beautiful red hair girl not more than   
seventeen years old however Katsuhito felt this angel wasn't very   
friendly as he could simply feel her killing aura keep bolting up   
while the corpse doesn't look very encouraging either. When the   
angel   
rushed toward his direction with her blade intact, without hesitate   
he bring his bokken up that he keep by his side always and defend   
himself.   
  
It had been hours since he was battling this angel, and he regret a   
bit of being slacking of training ever since his wife death. Now he   
was slowly worn out while the angel simply attacks with the more and   
  
more faster pace. Carelessly he had miscalculated a hidden attack   
the   
angel store for him as she managed to slice off the priest bokken   
and   
corner him with an insane hart within her eyes. Closing her eyes,   
the   
priest had no choice but leave his fate decided by fate once again,   
however oddly nothing comes for an awkward period of time. The old   
man open his eyes once again as he can clearly see in the angel's   
eyes that she was confused, as if she was trying to determine where   
the he was an enemy or not. Finally she breaks the ice as she asked   
curiously, "Who are you?"   
  
For some odd reason, Katsuhito found that question a rather ironic   
as   
he chuckle, "Well, I would be more happy to answer your question if   
you could stop pointing that sword on me."  
  
"Err . . . sorry about this." The red hair angel rub her back in   
embarrasses, as she will the magically blade and turn it back into a   
  
bracelet. "I presume you are not Rociel?"   
  
"Well, I go by the name Katsuhito Masaki, as you can see I am a   
priest with a bit knowledge in kendo. So I wonder what an angel such   
  
as you doing here?"   
  
"Masaki? Hmmm…that is Tenchi-sempai surname." Muttering Ranma more   
to   
himself rather than to Katsuhito.  
  
"Tenchi? I believe that will be my four years old grandson."   
  
"T-That is impossible." The angel quickly Seattle down her emotion   
as   
she asked calmly, "May I know what years is this Mr. Masaki?"   
  
"Year? Well I believe this is one year after the second millennium   
after Christ."   
  
"What!" Before she could utter another word, a black blot of   
lightning strike her. It not only cease her from talking, it somehow   
  
also transform her. Like a fast rewind before the crown Jurain   
prince   
eyes, the red hair angel string and soon turn into a baby without   
wings, on her neck there is the red bracelet that now turn into a   
red   
amulet.  
  
The old priest narrow his eyes when he pick up the little baby angel   
  
as he notice a few words was clearly written beside the baby, by   
instant he could recognized it as Jurian words that translated as:   
Take care of this baby, her name is Ranma. Sign L.  
  
"Looks like Tenchi are going to have a baby sister after all!"   
  
TBC…maybe   
  
Author Note:   
I need to thank my one and only reader for this story to continue,   
as   
without his/her letter I would have just ignored this story and   
continue my other story. Thanks a lot!!! Lastly Please send me   
review   
and I will continue if not sorry this is the last chapter!! By the   
way I had finish the new chapter of red moon so I kind of hope   
someone would check the story for me!! I need someone who will give   
me fast feedback!! That is my only condition!! 


End file.
